


the duchess of starfall

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: gd asoiaf au





	the duchess of starfall

The Duchess of Starfall had on a simple circlet when she entered the room, and her robes were as white as the falling star that adorned her house’s sigil. In the brightly lit room, they proved a striking contrast against her dark hair and pale skin, and she burned bright as wildfire, drawing all eyes to her.

Well, almost all.

_ Good grief,  _ Alex thought, eyes flicking towards the duchess for a second and then back down to the book in her hands.

Her eyes roved intently over the page without taking in the words, unwilling to look a moment more into the slightly strained smile that seemed to permanently ply Lady Astra Dayne’s lips, even since the death of her sister had forced her to take rule of House Dayne herself. Unfortunately, Alex’s best efforts to keep herself unmoved were in vain. Despite herself, she found herself watching, as Astra moved around the room, murmuring here and there to one guest or another. Even as shortly as a few months ago, this dance would have been the kind of thing that the newly titled Lady Dayne would have found any excuse to get out of.

Out of the corner of the eye, Alex noted the one-woman procession moving gradually but in a direct line towards her, and groaned inwardly.

“Lady Danvers.” her old friend proclaimed in a carrying voice, every inch the gracious hostess. “Starfall welcomes you. House Dayne welcomes you. I welcome you.” 

She paused, clearly waiting for Alex to reply in kind.

“Astra,” Alex replied, unwilling to play, and was rewarded by a tiny twitch of irritation that flashed over her old friend’s face at this departure from etiquette. 

“Always a pleasure, love,” she continued smugly, but was disappointed when that wiped away all the exasperation from Astra’s face, for some reason, leaving only the usual strained smile behind.

“That must be an engrossing book you’re reading,” her friend commented, her voice bland. “I haven’t caught you looking up from it all night.”

“Yes.” Alex replied, thrown off guard by this non sequitur comment. “Very interesting, in fact,” she said defensively, wondering why on earth she felt the need to emphasize this to the other woman. 

“Indeed.” Astra replied. “Especially interesting when you’re reading it upside down, Lady Danvers.”

Alex looked down instinctively at the book to check. “It’s not upside do..” she began, looking back up, then stopped. “Oh.”  _ She tricked me. _

“Oh.” Astra imitated her, positively smirking now and for just a second, Alex’s hand itched to throw the book at her, just to wipe that smile off.

“What do you want, anyway?” she grumbled, sick of this game already.

“Is that how you treat your old friends now?” the question was teasing, inviting a smile, but Alex didn’t feel like smiling right then.

Astra’s voice softened. “I haven’t seen or heard from you in months. Come take a walk with me in the garden, so we can catch up. For old times’ sake, Lady Dan... Alex.” 

She took Alex’s hand in hers, softly, tentatively, the way they had used to touch each other before Alura had died and Astra had been swallowed up in duty and propriety, Alex discarded to the wayside as if what they had was nothing.

Alex snatched it back as if burned.

“Maybe another time.” she declined. “I have a book to finish reading, you see.” 

If nothing else, she had the bittersweet satisfaction of seeing the smile wiped off Astra’s face, as she resolutely turned back to her book.

ooooo

  
  


Alex met Astra in the old lemon grove in the garden anyways, much later, after most of the castle was already fast asleep, digesting the day’s feast.

“You were quite rude this morning.” Astra’s was neutral, but the words had an edge to them.

Alex wanted to throw back a flippant reply, but the anger practically radiating off Astra’s body stopped her.

“I’m sorry,” she muttered instead. “I truly am. But, I couldn’t stand it there. With them.”

Astra sighed, her anger tempered by understanding. “Why must you always be so insistent of rejecting all notions of society property?”

“You weren’t so quick to follow them, before your sister died,” Alex retorted, quick as lightning.

Astra looked down.

“Alura’s death changed everything,” she said, her throat tight. “You know that. I have Kara to think of now. I can’t just go gallivanting where I please, anymore.”

Alex wants to scream. 

“Do you remember the last time we were here?” Astra interrupted her thoughts suddenly.

Her voice was dreamy, softened by nostalgia.

Alex tensed. “No.” She replied shortly.

“You kissed me here, less than a year ago.” Astra tilted her head and surveyed Alex through hooded eyes. “Don’t tell me you don’t remember, Lady Danvers.”

“I don’t remember.” Alex said firmly, throat suddenly tight with discomfort.  _ It was in high summer, and we had no idea what was in store for us. _

__

“Really.” it wasn’t a question, not when it was delivered in such a skeptic tone.

“Yes, really.” Alex replied stubbornly.  _ We didn’t even have the sense to be ashamed. _

“I can remind you.” Astra’s voice was soft, but there was no hesitation in it. Her hands found Alex’s face unerringly, and drew her in. 

The kiss was soft and slow and languid and for a moment, it was everything.

Then the moment passed, and there was nothing, and Alex recoiled as if burned.

“No,” she hoarsely, stepping back, arms clutching around her torso involuntarily. 

_ I won’t let you do this to me. Not again. _

Astra’s mouth opened, and she looked as if she wanted to argue, to convince her. But she seemed to change her mind, as Alex looked away from her, unable to meet that gaze.

_ You can’t just take me in your arms, and fix everything. Don’t you dare look at me like that, damn you. _

Unsteadily, Alex lurched her way out of the grove, leaving Astra and what they had behind.

  
  


ooooo

Somehow, she had stumbled back to her room in the darkness, half-blinded by tears. Tearing the sheets off of the bed provided for her, she’d gone off into a fitful sleep, the tears still streaking her cheek, unwiped. 

_ Damn you. _

(She’d dreamt of doing that with Astra often, since when they were very young, and tonight she dreamt of it again.)

(In her dream, she kissed Astra back long and hard, until she was a breathless mess, and her fingers were tangled in Alex’s hair, and she gasped incoherent endearments into Alex’s neck as she fought to get her breath back. )

(In her dream, Alex whispered them back to her, gently, tenderly, as she picked away the pins adorning Astra’s hair.)

(In her dream, the pins were beautiful but they were sharp and made of steel, and every one of them hurt Alex, tore at the skin on her hands until she cried out loud and woke up.)

_ Damn you, Astra. _

Alex half-rose from bed, rubbing the tears away blearily. Looking at her hands, she was half-surprised to find them unhurt.

She looked at her face in the mirror. Every spot where Astra had touched her still tingled.

Clutching her head in her hands, Alex sighed in defeat.  _ Damn. Damn. Damn. _

_ \--- _


End file.
